The present invention relates to a production system coping with a change in demand for products.
Production lines for manufacturing various products have been automated by introducing industrial robots, thereby improving the production efficiency of products.
On the other hand, conventional production equipment used unique apparatuses for executing continuous processes, and therefore, the equipment scale can hardly be enlarged or reduced.
However, the quantities of products demanded by markets vary. Hence, an increase in production is sometimes required, while products are oversupplied due to changes in markets. In a such situation, the production equipment cannot be sufficiently exploited, and profits which justify the plant and equipment investment or running cost cannot be obtained.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a production system capable of flexibly coping with a change in demanded production.
According to the present invention, there is provided a production system comprising:
moving unit for moving a work on a predetermined track;
storage unit, arranged along the track, for storing components of a plurality of types to be assembled to the work; and
a plurality of assembly stations arranged along the track between the track and said storage unit,
each of said assembly stations comprising
assembly unit for selecting and attaching one of tools of a plurality of types corresponding to the types of components and assembling the components to the work on the track using the tool, and
convey unit, arranged between said assembly unit and said storage unit, for conveying the components stored in said storage unit to said assembly unit.
In the present invention, the convey unit may convey the components sorted in units of types. In this case, the system may further comprise a tray on which the components are placed, and the convey unit may convey the components sorted in units of types using the tray. In this case, the storage unit may store the components sorted in units of types using the tray.
In the present invention, the convey unit may have a first end portion at the side of said storage unit side and a second end portion at the side of said assembly unit,
the components are supplied from said storage unit at the first end portion, and
the components are provided to said assembly unit at the second end portion.
In this case, the convey unit may circularly convey the components between the first end portion and the second end portion. In this case, the convey means may convey the components sorted in units of types and also sequentially circularly conveys them in accordance with the order of assembly to the work by the assembly unit. In this case, the convey unit may convey a tool corresponding to a type of components together with the components. In this case, the convey unit may comprise component convey unit for conveying the components and tool convey unit for conveying the tool. In this case, the system may further comprise a table on which the tools are placed, and driving unit for rotating the table to circularly move the tools placed on the table and move one of the tools to a position where the assembly unit receives the tool, the driving unit rotating the table to move, to the position, a tool corresponding to a type of components conveyed to the second end portion of the convey unit.
In the present invention, the moving unit may move the work in two directions of the track.
In the present invention, the assembly station may comprise means for receiving the work from the track into the assembly station. In this case, the system may further comprise change unit for changing a direction of the received work, and the assembly unit may assemble the components to the work whose direction has been changed.
In the present invention, the track may be a substantially linear track.
In the present invention, the assembly stations may be able to be added or removed.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.